xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue at Alkali Lake
The Rescue at Alkali Lake was an important event in the 1980's of the revised timeline. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Kurt Wagner break into the Alkali Lake facility to rescue their friends from William Stryker. Background After the all-powerful and ancient mutant Apocalypse along with his four horsemen (consisting of the teenage Ororo Munroe, a grieving Erik Lehnsherr, the cage fighting Angel, and the former assistant of mutant tracker Caliban: Psylocke) had kidnapped Xavier, Havok, in desperate attempt to stop them, shot an energy blast them only for them to escape causing the blast to hit the newly created Blackbird resulting in an explosion. While Alex was killed immediately (being the closet to the blast) Peter Maximoff, who had come to the X-Mansion to talk to Xavier about Magneto being his father using his super speed managed to get everyone inside the exploding mansion to safety. At this moment Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner, and Jubilee who went to the mall returned. Realizing his brother was killed in the blast, Scott broke down in tears while Jean comforted him. At this moment William Stryker arrived and used a device to incapacitate everyone while Jean, Scott, and Kurt hid. He then had his men take an unconscious Raven, Hank, Peter, and Moira onto a plan to be taken back to Alkali Lake for interrogation. In an effort to save them Scott had Kurt teleports himself, Scott, and Jean, onto the helicopter where they were unable to use their powers due to a electric field on the aircraft that acts as a mutant power suppressor. Rescue Mission Managing to evade the soldiers after landing in the facility, Scott, Jean and Kurt began to look for the others with, Jean using her powers to make them invisible to the guards. During the search, Apocalypse, having enhanced Charles Xavier's telepath, had Xavier broadcast an entire message to the world which Xavier used as an opportunity to sneak a secret psychic message to Jean, letting her know of his location: Cairo, Egypt. The captured quartet is then located, and while evading the soldiers, the trio of young mutants happen across the cell of a captured Wolverine, who had already gone through the adamantium bonding process and is more animal than man. Jean uses her telekinesis to open his cage, and a feral Wolverine proceeds to slaughter the soldiers in the facility while Stryker manages to escape by helicopter. Running into Logan who was on his way out, Jean restores some of his memories including his name, with the placated feral mutant removing the Weapon X equipment attached to his body, and escapes into the wilderness. The three then find Raven, Hank, Peter and Moira and free them, and eventually find their way to a hangar where a jet and flight suits are being held, and the septet decide to fly to Cairo in hopes of saving Xavier and stopping Apocalypse plans. Outcome The X-Men travel to Cairo where a battle ensued between the X-Men and Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen which resulted in the X-Men's victory. Wolverine would go on to wander the world, but at an unspecified time decades later, he would join the X-Men. However, his DNA left at Alkali Lake would later be taken by the Essex Corporation and used to create X-23. Category:Events Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Category:High Body Count